


Brew

by NecoArc



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Notsofluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecoArc/pseuds/NecoArc
Summary: There was a brew for every occasion.With every event, a certain taste, with every taste, a memory.In some instances, coffee was no more than the illusion of being awake.A collection of Sandalphon drabbles.





	1. Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Expect the rating to change later. This is all just stuff I needed to get out.  
> No real rhyme or reason, just as the thoughts come I'm just going to write them down here...  
> I might actually update it later to be a bit easier to read, it's a bit choppy o.x

“Please take this!”

Extending her hands, a silver ring shined at the edge of her fingertips. Vyrn made a noise that he couldn’t quite interpret, which confused him further.

“Singularity...why are you gifting me this?” He stated flatly. As expected, the captain was never predictable, and what he had expected to be a simple request for a coffee break had veered into unfamiliar territory.

“Well, you see...” she said, slowly pulling her hands back towards her from the table. “I’m really grateful to have you on the crew -even though it’s only temporary! I know- and I wasn’t able to give to something for Valentines Day so...” her voice descended into a low mumble that he strained to catch. The ring retreated towards her chest with each word, her fingertips spinning the trinket anxiously. Glancing back at her face, she was indeed flustered, but for what reason, he couldn’t surmise.

“Oi!” The red dragon interjected, perched upon the captains shoulder. Its less-than-intimidating glare fixed upon Sandalphon. “When you get a gift, you should accept it! It’s proper manners!” Sandalphon grimaced. The context of accept the ring remained unknown, yet questioning it seemed to fluster the captain. Placing his saucer back on its plate, he used his index finger to tap against the wood of the table.

“The ring, can I see it again?”

Djeeta’s face seemed to glow once again as she slid the ring back towards the center of the table. She brought her hands back to her lap, arms stiff in anticipation. Regardless of how many times she had spun it around, her fingerprints were barely visible on the pure silver. A ruby band was inter-laid within the design, adding a particular brilliance when reflected off of a ray of light. The craftsmanship made it valuable, yet he couldn’t sense any charm or magic to make it anything more than a novelty item.

“I apologize if I offended you by being wary. This is a finely crafted ring...are you use you want to give it to me?” He carefully tailored the last half, though he had no use for the item, saying such seemed ill advised given Vyrn’s current state.

The captain nodded, her arms softening, Vyrn doing the same.

“Everything you’ve done for us since you’ve been here, I speak for all of us when I say we appreciate it. Consider this a symbol of our appreciation. I’m glad you’ve decided to stay with us for awhile...” With a cheerful smile, Djeeta took a gulp of coffee, attempting to pass it off as a sip as she resisted making a bitter face. Sandalphon took a sip as well, amused by the rare break in character.

* * *

On the deck of the ship, the girl in blue had found him gazing off the port towards the setting dusk. She approached him quietly, with a comment on the evening sky, before gazing out besides him at the ever darkening sky. A few second later, Lyria looked from him, to his hands, then back at him. Subtlety was not one of her strong points. He lifted his hand, causing her to hurriedly shift her gaze from them.

“Are you looking for something?” He questioned. 

“Well, um....” She shifted, then decided to speak her mind. “I heard from Vyrn that captain gave you a ring! I...just wanted to see it myself...”

“You haven’t seen it?”

Lyria shook her head innocently. Her eyes pleaded, and with a sigh, he reached into a pocket, producing the silver ring. He handed it to Lyria who appraised it, eyes shimmering. She held the ring up to the auburn sky, the crimson line glowing intensely from within her hands. Truly, the captain had given him a spectacular display of jewelry.

“Something like this...you shouldn’t carry it! I’m sure she wanted you to wear it!” The girl in blue beamed. She handed him back the ring, placing her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels. 

“So you hadn’t heard about this either.” He stated. Lyria shook her head again, a smile on her face.

“I just heard from Vyrn for the first time this morning. I don’t know all too much about them...but rings are special! I haven’t heard of her giving this out to anyone before." Her smile spread.

"She must really like you, Sandalphon!”

His stomach lurched, a feeling that had become all too common whenever the crew spoke to him in such a personal way. As he moved to place the ring back into his pocket, the girl in blue let out a dejected whine, knitting her hands in the bottom of her dress. 

“What...” he trailed rhetorically. 

“You should wear it, Sandalphon...” She spoke, her singsong voice mewed. With a huff that he realized sounded more exaggerated than intended, he moved his hand away from his pocket. Deftly, he rolled it between each finger.

“Which finger...do rings normally go on?” He sighed, noting again how completely nonsensical the question sounded. In a split second, she perked right up, the unruly bit of hair atop her head swirling with the gusts of wind. 

“Um...” She considered the question excitedly, pursuing her own hands with an exquisite amount of thought. She flipped over her hands to him, pointing at a finger on her left hand. “This one! When we’re in town, it’s the most popular finger I remember seeing people wear them!”

Trusting in her opinion he placed it on his left hand. The metal itself was warm against the wind's chill. Beyond it's warmth, the object was ordinary...but enough to make the Singularity ever so vulnerable, and excite the girl in blue. The fit itself was a bit snug-he imagined taking it off would become a bit of a hassle later. 


	2. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-fate DAO: Part 1

He’d carried a tense awareness of her from when he first stepped aboard the ship. For some reason or another, he had learned that Olivia had joined the crew rather unexpectedly, as if on a whim. Even with her seemingly limitless talent, it appeared that the Singularity was incapable of being shrewd-- or maybe because of her power, she was incapable of seeing Olivia as a threat. On the ship, Olivia only revealed a fraction of the true abilities he knew she was capable of. It had been a little over a year since he had last spoken with her. If she catered any plans for retribution against the Singularity, they were no longer in alignment with his own.

It wasn’t until Lyria had stated that she felt -though, most likely’ sensed’ due to her powers- a coldness between them, that he extended to her an invitation to his current lodgings for coffee. With the girl in blue cheery at the prospect, Olivia had found it hard to refuse, and ultimately accepted.

And thus, here they were.

Across from him, Olivia continued to stir her coffee aimlessly. Her brow knit and gaze elsewhere, he knew that an onslaught of verbal abuse was only waiting to be opened. The only thing holding them back was the prolonged silence between them.

 With a sigh, he decided to light the fuse. 

“If you’re going to say something, then go on with it.”

“Sorry. I’m not sure how to I should be addressing the ‘Supreme Primarch’.” She jeered with vehement distaste, sipping her coffee as if to clean her palette. “Excuse me if I come off as impolite.”

He eyed her coldly, unsure how to respond. Defending the title felt hallow, denying it would be idiotic. 

“So you’re spying on the Singularity.”

“Have you become her guard dog? Has your bite finally matched your bark?”

“You’re being childish.” He strained to keep his voice level. “I only want to understand how you ended up on the ship.”

“What does that matter? You know why I’m here. Or have you forgotten what our original goal was?” She stated harshly, matching his gaze. 

“I was there when you were brought down, when everything we worked for was disregarded for your own personal insecurities—“

“And what did you do?!” He burst, his voice rising against his will. “Simply watching it all unfold! Nothing more than a rat scampering into a the safest hiding spot!”  

“Even after their death! Can’t you see how you’re still being used by the Astrals? It’s no different from two thousand years ago- after you have been used, you will become obsolete. I’m not going to stand by and continue to see my own brethren punished for breaking this cycle!”

The air was cold where they both now stood, reopening wounds that each knew much too well.

_Lucifer wouldn’t want this._

The thought rang clearly in his head. Surely, he had more control over himself than to let the confrontation get the best of him. He understood her. Only a handful of others aboard the ship could understand the concept of a millennia, of those, only he could relate to what it was like to be imprisoned in Pandemonium longer. If Lucifer had entrusted him with maintaining peace, facing his own past grudges was a start. Swallowing a bit of his pride, looked away, breaking their staredown.

“I don’t- I don’t deserve this title. I’m aware of that. I didn’t ask for it, but I can’t forgive what was done to Lucifer.”

“That’s not my concern, Sandalphon.” She continued, her voice stressed. “I’m asking that you keep that battle personal. If you can no longer be counted on to free those locked away in Pandemonium, then I hope you’re never obligated to hinder it.” Slowly, she sank back into her chair. She focused on swirling teaspoon again, her demeanor akin to his own.

“There’s someone out there— another primal with incredible power that seeks to destroy everything and anything that escapes the Crimson Horizon. He...” She hesitated, picking each word with mysterious care.

“I’m just hoping...that when you meet him, he won’t sway you to turn on us.”

He tried to recall a primal tasked with guarding Pandemonium, but other than Lucifer, none rang a bell.

“Though I’m still figuring out my own limits, I’ll do what I can for those who deserved to be freed.” She cocked an eye.

“Who are you to judge who should be allowed to stay and leave pandemonium?”

“The Supreme Primarch, it would seem.”

After a brief silence, they both had to stifle a laugh, dispelling whatever tension was left in the room. 

“So it would seem...” She repeated, tracing the edge of her cup idly with her fingers. She looked back at him, her eyes sharp, but free of the ice from earlier.

“I apologize for being so brash earlier, but I want to know, Sandalphon, that you are not lost to the original cause.”

“Two thousand years of imprisonment isn’t as easy for me to dismiss as you would think.” He replied. 

“Nor would a—” She seemed to have stopped herself midsentence, searching once again for an appropriate word. “…friendship. I guess”

He blinked. Was that what they’d had? He considered an alternative word, but nothing came up so quickly.

“So that would make us friends?”

“I would assume so.” 

“You’ve been around the girl in blue for too long.” He dared to tease. “She’s cracked into the soft layer of this hard boiled egg.”

“Nonsense.” She mocked. “If anything, she’s taken to you more. The captain though...” She glanced at the ring on his left hand with a smug smile. “...even more so.”

“This?” Lifting his left hand, he curled his fingers in his palm to examine the ring once again. “Does it bother you?”

She scoffed. “I’m just surprised, is all, how you can go from almost killing her a year ago, and then accepting such a token of affection the next. Both of you are truly strange beings, in more ways than one.”

Affection? Was that the context behind the ring? Bemused, he lifted the cup to his mouth, only to discover the coffee had gone cold. 

“The coffee is cold.” He replied flatly.

“You’re changing the subject.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at Olivia's fate episode, she really was hiding in a bush during WMTSB. I would imagine they've both known each other from Pandemonium, going through their bitter angsty phases. Along with Azazel. But I don't have Azazel so he's not on the ship. I can only imagine what Sandalphon would be like if he actually opened up to someone other than Lucifer- probably still reserved but open for a battle of banter. Hopefully it didn't seem too OOC thanksforreading


End file.
